


Quiet, Love

by dannihowell (iguessicantry), Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, There's a bit of smut if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguessicantry/pseuds/dannihowell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: In between running around with their children and trying to balance work, Dan and Phil almost never have time for each other.





	Quiet, Love

* * *

 

_Kids asleep. Check._

_Door closed. Check._

_Blinds drawn. Check._

Their sex life has become more like a covert mission over the past few years. Since adopting their now eleven year old son, Connor, and seven year old daughter, Amelia, their lives quickly became a lot more hectic, and yet, so much better. Between getting their two kids ready for school, filming, getting Connor to footie practice and Amelia to piano lessons, meetings at the BBC and Youtube, helping with homework, and making dinner, there just was not enough time in the day for the two of them to have some quality time together. 

And after a long day like today, Dan and Phil finally find time to be alone.  While Dan slips off his his button down shirt, Phil climbs up on the bed so that he’s settled in behind him. His lips find the space between his husband’s neck and shoulder and starts it’s journey all over Dan’s skin. Dan’s torso is finally free of fabric so Phil moves back and lets the other man lay down before him. Stepping off the bed, Phil finishes his own undressing before reaching for Dan’s belt buckle. His fingers were deftly, knowing just what to do to make the process quicker. “I’ve been thinking about this all day.” Dan’s eyes are closed, just taking in the moment between him and his lover.

“That parent-teacher conference must have been interesting,” Phil jokes, sliding Dan’s trousers down his thighs and eventually onto the floor.

“It was.” Dan retorts, sitting and nuzzling into Phil’s bare chest as Phil’s stood in between his open legs.

“I’m sure both Amelia and Connor are doing fine in their classes,” Phil chuckles, as he caresses the side of Dan’s cheek before leaning down to kiss him softly.

“Amy’s teacher has a massive crush on me, you know?”

“How could she not?” Phil mumbles.

Dan pouts  “Not jealous?”

“Just a bit, but she’s not the one who put that ring on your finger so I know she has nothing on me,” Phil quips, straddling Dan’s lap. He rests his forehead against Dan’s, gently draping his arms over his shoulders.

“I feel like it’s been so long since we’ve done this,” Dan comments, kissing the side of Phil’s jaw.

“Don’t try to change the subject,” Phil replies, voice low. Dan can feel his hot arousal on his stomach.

“Mm’ not,” Dan breathes, easily falling under the sheer touch of Phil’s lips back on his neck, and his cool thumb on the base of his jaw, gently tipping his head further back. Phil smirks to himself, he can almost feel Dan’s heart rate quicken and his skin rise a degree.

“Mm, Phil!” Dan moans.

“Shh sweetheart, you’ll wake the kids,” Phil reprimands.

“Fuck..sorry,” Dan whispers.

“S’ fine,” Phil responds, gently pushing Dan back on to the bed, leaving his feet dangling off the side of their bed. Phil leans down to begin pressing kisses to the inside of Dan’s thigh. Mewling and moaning above him, Dan reaches down and runs his fingers into Phil’s black locks. Before he knows it, Phil’s lips suck in the head of his cock and the tip of his tongue is running through Dan’s slit causing him to cry out.

“Quiet, love,” Phil says, pulling back.

“Sorry. ”

Phil continues his previous movements, his hearing being drowned out by Dan’s little gasps and outbursts of pleasure that he doesn’t even hear the soft knock on their door or the creak of the door as it slowly opened.

“Papa–What are you–oh my god! His willy is in your mouth!” Connor exclaimed, eyes wide.

Dan shot up and Phil fell backwards. They shout, “Close the door!”

“Okay!” Connor shouts back, using one hand to close the door and his other to cover his eyes.

With the mood thoroughly ruined, and a child to console, both men catch their breath and search for something to put on. Now wearing pajamas, and robe for Phil, they both go into the hallway to find their son sat leaning against the wall opposite the bedroom door.

“Connor?” Phil started. “Do you want to talk to us about what you saw?”

Conor nods his head, refusing to look at Phil. “You–Daddy’s willy was in your mouth. Why?”

“Why? Well let’s talk about it inside. We don’t want to wake your sister,” Phil says as softly and as calmly as possible. Connor nods and let’s them lead the way back into their room.

As Dan sits down next to Connor on the bed, he eyes Phil wearily. This wouldn’t be easy.

Phil begins by saying, “Do you remember what we told you about sex?”

Connor nods. “Sex is something enjoyed by two grown-ups who love and trust each other.”

“Good. Now, your father and I were in the middle of it when you walked in.”

“That’s not what sex looks like.”

“That isn’t an entirely false statement, but it also isn’t one hundred percent correct.”

Connor looks at Dan with confusion all over his face. “What are you talking about?”

“There’s more than one way to have sex. Uh… Your father and I were… Phil?”

“There’s a few types: oral, anal, vaginal…“

Connor makes a face. “Ew…”

“Yeah, so that’s why you saw what you saw.”

“But Papa? I don’t know what those words mean.”

“Well,” Dan starts choosing his words carefully. “Let’s start with vaginal. That is when a penis is inserted into a vagina, and anal is when a penis is inserted into the anus instead of the vagina.”

“It goes where?” Connor exclaims, his eyes nearly falling out his head.

“In your bum,”

“In _my_ bum!”

“No, in _a_ bum.”

“Oh, but what about oral sex?” asks Connor.

“Oral means mouth so can you guess what oral sex means?”

“What you guys were doing?”

“Exactly.

“Why weren’t you wearing a condom? Aren’t you always supposed to wear one during sex?”

“Yes, idealy. Your father and I are married and we only have sex with each other. We know it’s safe and we trust each other.

“So once you’re married you don’t have to wear one?” Connor asks, thinking he’s starting to understand all of this.

“Not necessarily. That is something you should always discuss with your partner.”

“You know communication is very important during sex,” Phil adds taking over for Dan.

“Is that why I heard those spooky noises?

“I’m sorry?”

“The ones that sounded like a ghost. That’s why I came into your room, I was afraid the house was haunted,” Connor explains. “Like moaning and groaning.”

“I’m afraid we were getting a bit too loud and woke you up. Sorry,” says Dan, blushing profusely.

“Oh– Oh gross– Dad!” Connors groans when he makes the connection between the sounds he was hearing and what he caught his parents doing.

“Time for bed!” Phil interjects.

“Yes, it is way past your bedtime,” Dan adds standing up. “Do you need us to tuck you in?”

“No,” Connor replies. “I really don’t want a good night kiss either!”

Phil chuckles, “Goodnight Connor.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally co-written with Dannihowell in January of 2015.


End file.
